cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Cookie/LINE
Vampire Cookie is an S-grade Cookie. He has the ability to transform himself into a juice bat after several seconds. In Juice Bat mode, the cookie will have a high chance of taking a grape juice droplet from obstacles for more energy and gives an extra 30,000 points (the cookie still can take the droplets in the cookie form). However, for each obstacle that he has taken the droplet from, the obstacles become see-through and able to be walked or jumped through. When the Cookie passes through the obstacle, it gives bonus points. Under the juice bat mode, the glass' height is relatively small, making the jump's effect smaller. However, the juice bat can make many jumps until the Juice Bat mode ends, not just double jumps like many other cookies. In Juice Bat mode, the 'slide' button is far more effective in controlling the height of the juice bat. Skill Transforms into a speedy and invincible winged Juice Bat at regular intervals. While a Juice Bat, he extracts delicious juice from obstacles every so often to boost his energy. (More frequent transformations after upgrading and extra points for passing through obstacles.) Description The Witch was busy making cookies while brewing a batch of her favorite grape juice, but she used of over-ripened grapes and left it in the barrel for far far too long. She tried to create a juice flavored cookie, but out of the Barrel came Vampire Cookie, an incredibly potent yet delicious cookie with an unquenchable thirst for grape juice. As the Vampire Cookie's body is 10% grape juice he's always on the hunt for extra juice droplets to stop his juice level from dropping. The hunt keeps him up late into the night so he really struggles to get up in the morning. His lazy morning attitude may make you think that he likes an easy life, but he is full of passion and legend has it that he risked his life to free the Alchemist Cookie from the Witch's lair. His charming attitude and rugged handsome looks make him popular with the girl cookies. When not on the hunt he likes to relax with a nice glass of grape juice and ponder the meaning of life. Statistics Loading Messages * It's a drag to be worrying about stuff like that. * I'm not in the mood to worry about that. * Let me pour you some juice... * What are you worrying about? Just chill. * What is the meaning of life? * Just chill. Don't be too worked up. * Where is my grape juice? * Do we really need to get out of here? *Can't you make some juice with your Alchemy thingy? Updates *December 18, 2014 **Passing obstacles increased from 6,000 to 25,000. *May 15, 2015 **New combi bonus added with Flame Bat. *June 28, 2016 **Combi with Rare Garlic and Flame Bat retired/removed. **Combo Bonus with Oak Barrel has been changed from "Extra Points for going through obstacles" ''to ''"Extra Points for Grape Juice Drop Jelly" Trivia *Alchemist Cookie is Vampire Cookie's big sister in the Kakao version of Cookie Run, and was said to have saved her brother from the witch. However, in the Line version, this has been switched and it says that he saved her and is the older sibling. **When viewing the ingredients menu for the first time, Vampire Cookie says this: ***Ingredients? You can get them from Mystery Boxes or trade them in the Medal Exchange Center with Medals. Try taking them to my little sister, Alchemist Cookie. She'll evolve your Treasures with it. And, Ingredients you don't need? Well, you can extract Magic Powder from those. *Before the combi was retired, Vampire Cookie could be combined with Rare Garlic for a hidden combi bonus. In many popular culture, garlic is used to ward off vampires. Even the evolution of Rare Garlic's treasure mentions that it can be used to ward off vampires. *Vampire Cookie originally was described as "liking to drink wine," but, likely due to legal censorship and age restrictions (to make the game more friendly to all ages, suitable to the game ratings), it was changed to grape juice. *Vampire Cookie is dressed up as the Cowardly Lion from ''The Wizard of Oz ''in his Halloween costume. *Vampire Cookie's accompanying max level reward treasure is Vampire Cookie's Rejuvenating Grape Juice. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding When extracting Grape Juice from obstacles Juice Bat (Start) Juice Bat (jumping) Juice Bat (End)